Frame transmission over a network has been an important aspect of computer technology for a long time. Communications protocols used to transmit frames have been developed for many networks.
Using a conventional communications protocol, a user initializes access to a server and requests the server for data.
Whether a wired distributed network or a wireless distributed network is used, digital data is transmitted in frames.
While some protocols require a frame to have a fixed size, other protocols require a frame to have a variable size.
Since a data transmission capacity of a network using a frame having a fixed size is limited, as the length of a header is increased, the amount of data carried by the payload is reduced.
In order to improve data transfer efficiency and satisfy increasing demand for digital information, communications service providers always try to transmit more data through a pipeline having the same bandwidth.